God Has Healed
by LMFranklin20
Summary: A young woman's encounters with the turtles leads to friendship and companionship. Will lead to more for one of the turtles? Who can tell? After all, this is the world of FANFICTION! TA-TA-TAAA; Rated for sexual situations, violence, and language. Have fun!


My first encounter with the turtles was less than enjoyable. I was walking home with my groceries, two bag fulls of unhealthy snacks and a third of nothing but vegetables and my poor attempt at eating healthy. I know, its a poor excuse for dieting. Shush.

I heard a commotion deep in an alleyway. Any New Yorker knows better than to go down an alleyway at night but it seems my common sense had fled the building because my curiousity got the better of me.

I shifted a bag to my other hand and managed to peek around the corner of the building. What I saw was confusing. Four men, apparently in mascot costumes, were fighting against...ninjas. I frowned, my first thought skipping immediately to a publicity stunt or perhaps someone filming a B class movie. I wasn't impressed, at first. They didn't look real, really. And to make it even more unbelievable, there seemed to be some kind of giant Chinese dog-gargoyle and a cyborg fish? I shook my head and rolled my eyes as the dog-gargoyle roared and attacked one of the mascots.

After watching for a moment, I decided it wasn't even worth my brain cells and started to shift my groceries around, "Damn stunts.."

Imagine my shock when the dog-gargoyle actually heard me. He turned and growled darkly at me. It sounded so real, I felt my heart skip in surprise. And then a massive hand wrapped around my head, covering my face and jerking me forward. I screamed in surprise, kicking and trying to flail free. Panic overwhelmed me and my heart stuttered into a frenzy, "LET ME GO! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

He roared and held me up off my feet. It hurt an incredible amount when he shook me slightly. An unidentifiable accent shot into the dark, husky and slightly breathless, "That is a girl, Bradford, not a turtle."

"She saw us. She can't be allowed to live."

Can't be allowed to live? Well, that simply wouldn't do! I screamed and screeched, kicking my legs wildly. My foot connected with something _hard_ and I heard someone holler at me, "We're trying to help you!" My captor was knocked back and I was dropped unceremoniously to the ground. I rolled to my side, cradling my now aching jaw before trying to scramble to my feet. A strong hand wrapped around my upper arm, jerking me up and tossing me to the side, "Get outta the way, lady!" I was tossed into a hard chest and looked up in time to see a...a turtle? In a blue bandana? He scowled at me and turned me off to the side, "Get out of here before you get hurt."

I stumbled again when I was shoved but managed to skitter to the edge of the alley again. "GO!" Purple bandana this time. Did they have the entire fucking rainbow?! He had a stick though, a big stick. I guess he knew what he was doing with it because he fought off two of the ninja about to attack me. I dropped everything and ran. I'm not very fast and I'm not very in shape but I bolted out of there as fast as my little feet would carry me.

I ran hard and fast, all the way to my apartment building and let myself in. Once in the main hallway, I finally came to a stop, panting and sliding down to the floor. I closed my eyes, trying to catch my breath and wheezing softly. I was so out of shape. Black spots swam through my vision as I trembled and curled up into myself. That skin had been real. The stone protrusions on the mutant dog had been real.

It had all been real.

I could even recall the smell of sewer. My stomach heaved and I quickly unlocked the building office and darted inside, towards the bathroom.

After emptying the contents of my stomach and a little extra, I sagged against the toilet, trembling and hiccuping. Finally, after long moments of silence and calm, I managed to get to my feet. I washed my face and then turned out of the door, on shaky legs. It was 4 a.m. in London and, after throwing up and washing my face, I wasn't entirely sure if it had all been real. How could I possibly call my Aunt Claira at this hour. She'd rip my head clean off.

And my groceries were gone. Everything was just a blur. I managed to lock the office and slowly make my way up the stairs. Legs quaking, I stumbled into my bed and curled up under the covers. Maybe everything would make sense in the morning. Maybe I had finally gone bonkers. I couldn't tell anymore.

My first encounter with the turtles was the most terrifying event of my life. And little did I know, there would be much more to come.

A/N: Sorry, all of you who watch me for L4D stories. XD I guess I should have warned you that I'm a huge DC/Marvel fan and this is likely to happen too. AHAHAHAHAHA-TMNT STORY-NOW WHAT-

*SLAPPED BY T*

Ok...Ok..I'm calm now. OuO

Anyways, enter the first person perspective. Don't worry, its not a self insert, just how I felt like writing this particular story. She's on OC though, so those of you who don't like that, welp...GTFO. WELL-have fun kiddies. I hope to post more on this and my L4D story soon! Until then, let me know how I did!


End file.
